1st Aniversary
by Kaei Kon
Summary: -HIAUTS- Kai y Rei cumplen un año de relacion. entre intentar sobrellevar una reunión, sobrellevar una maldición y la serie de invitados que llegan a la manisón Hiwattari va a ser un aniversario para recordar KaixRei DriggerxDranzer
1. Chapter 1

Holap!

yo de nuevo con otro fic, si, si, tengo pendiente el de I just wanna live, pero me falta la última parte del cap y aún no la tengo ¬¬ sin embargo para que no se olviden de mi pues subo este que ya me tenía rondando las ideas desde hace tiempo.

Em me gustaría agradecer a todos los que dejaron un rev en el de "hating me loving me" se que f.f. tuvo algunos problemas y no dejó subir revs por un tiempo n.n

:nota: sí es algo extraño tener pov de Drigger y Dranzer a prinicpio no toda la historia será así es que los voy a necesitar después vale?

summary: Kai y Rei cumplen un año de relacion. entre intentar sobrellevar una reunión que Voltaire organiza, sobrellevar una maldición que pone al joven tigre a actuar como felino, y la serie de invitados que llegan a la manisón Hiwattari va a ser un aniversario para recordar... Kai/Rei y algo de BrayanxTala -yaoi lemon-

parings: como siempre KaixRei BryanxTala y ya veremos que más...

warning y disclaimer: Do not own beyblade! y ya saben shounen ai osea que si te ofende te recomiendo salir

* * *

1st Anniversary

.-.-Pov normal.-.-.

Dentro de un blade azul una bestia bit ese encontraba bastante aburrida, llevaba más de dos horas escuchando una conversación que para nada era de su más mínimo interés...

.-.-Dranzer Pov-.-.

Dentro de algunos días ellos cumplen un año...

No es que me importe, pero desde hace unos días ambos han estado muy atareados y pensativos al mismo tiempo, claro que sé la razón. El obsequio. Por mi parte sé que Kai no tiene aún algo definido, tiene muchas cosas en mente, a veces se sienta en su cama y me pregunta por una opinión, claro que sé lo que a Rei le gustaría recibir, pero no le diré nada, en parte porqué no le hablaré por algo tan llano y en parte porque sería traicionar la confianza de mi koi. Él también ha estado algo alterado, parece que Rei ha recorrido tienda tras tienda en Moscú sin encontrar nada o al menos eso me ha dicho...

Hoy venimos a la abadía, para visitar a Tala y el engreído de Bryan¿qué pueden saber ellos de lo que puede gustarle a Rei-kot? Pero bueno, aquí estamos escuchando lo que Tala sugiere, no parece mala idea, al menos es mejor que lo que Bryan sugiere...

Recuerdo cuando todo empezó, fue casi al mismo tiempo que yo y mi tigre, no podían mantener sus labios separados por más de una hora, lo cual les traía muchos problemas con Voltaire, ja, recuerdo las rabietas que hacia el viejo al principio... "¡Guárdense eso para ustedes!" les gritaba furioso cada vez que los atrapaba a la mitad de un encuentro de besos recostados en el enorme sofá de la estancia.

Con el tiempo todos en la mansión fuero acostumbrándose, y no digo que Voltaire no estuviera contento con la felicidad de Kai, era... bueno ustedes saben como es él.

Pasan horas en el jardín murmurándose cosas, es graciosa la cara de enamorado que pone Rei-kot y ni que decir de Kai, sí por él fuera el mes se le iría en solo mirar a su tigre...

¡Por todos los dioses! Esto es aburrido llevamos aquí más de una hora dilucidando, yo tengo ganas de competir hace mucho que no lo hago, solo prácticas, y la verdad es que Falborg me debe unas cuantas...

¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo mi tigre ahora? Seguramente está con Rei, quién seguro está pegado al teléfono pidiéndole un consejo al rubio americano...

Otra hora más y no han llegado a nada, y parece que ya es hora de marcharnos...

.- ¿Sabes Kai? Con esa actitud no vas a decidirte por nada

.- ¡Cállate Bryan! No has sido de mucha ayuda

.- Yo solo daba mi opinión

.- Yo no sé como es que Tala te aguanta, la verdad no quiero ni imaginarme la clase de obsequios que le has dado. –Bryan tomó a Tala entre sus brazos y sonrió burlonamente-

.- ¿Verdad lobito que el único obsequio que quieres es mi...?

.- ¡Bry!

.- Saben que mejor me voy antes de que Rei se preocupe, además no me gusta dejarlo solo en la mansión.

.- ¿Tu abuelo aún no regresa? –preguntó curioso Tala-

.- Ya sabes como es, no avisa cuando se marcha, no avisa cuando regresa.

.- Mientras mande a tiempo los pagos de la abadía

.- ¡Bry! –el pelilavanda recibió un codazo por parte de su pelirrojo-

Salimos de la abadía con rumbo a casa; yo aún sigo pensando en lo que mi tigre estará haciendo...

.-.-Drigger Pov-.-.

Rayos, ya es muy, muy tarde y ellos aún no regresan, Esta vez Rei no ha querido cocinar, ha estado muy pensativo acerca de lo que va a regalarle a Kai... tampoco es para preocuparse mucho, es decir, hay un ciento de cocineros en esta mansión y desde que llegamos aquí se la han pasado haciendo nada, ya que como Kai dijo que la comida de Rei era la mejor ya se imaginarán...

Sin embargo, he notado a Rei un poco abatido y sé perfectamente que es porqué no ha logrado encontrar nada que a Kai pudiera gustarle... sin embargo no tengo de qué preocuparme ya que en su cabeza está rondando esa idea que es por demás genial y estoy seguro que terminará por decidirse en darle esa sorpresa... ¡ah! Parece que ya llegan, lo cual me alegra ya extrañaba a mi fénix.

.- Hola kotënok –dice Kai al entrar y sentarse al borde de la cama donde Rei se encuentra.

.- Te extrañé –le dice al mismo tiempo que gatea en el lecho y le abraza por la cintura jalándole para recostarlo en la cama, luego se coloca encima con una pierna a cada lado de la cadera al igual que sus manos están a cada lado de la cabeza peliazul y dejando sus rostros muy cerca-

.- No tanto como yo a ti –Kai rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Rei y tira de este para hacerlo recostar totalmente sobre su cuerpo iniciando un apasionado beso-.

.- ¿Qué tal la abadía? –preguntó Rei cuando se separó a buscar aire-

.- Todo en orden como siempre, la verdad pienso que desde que Balkov no está ese lugar se ha vuelto más aburrido que Kenny.

.- Oh vamos, no puedes estar hablando en serio ¿verdad?

.- Tal vez –Kai dibujó una maléfica sonrisa en sus labios- A veces pienso que esas salas de tortura están siendo desperdiciadas –apuntó y terminó dándole una mordida a los labios de Rei-

.- ¡Kai Hiwatari! –regañó sentándose en el estómago del ruso-

.- Jajaja, deberías ver tu rostro.

.- Ya en serio Kai ¿cuándo empezarán las remodelaciones de ese lugar?

.- Pues siendo Tala y Bryan los que están a cargo de todo pienso que jamás van a terminar, y con mi abuelo fuera aún menos. Pero el campeonato mundial está cerca y necesitamos esas remodelaciones pronto si queremos estar a la vanguardia con la BBA.

Bien eso me sonó a que pronto volvería a combatir, la verdad es que necesito afilar mis garras y siendo Dranzer un luchador aéreo no me da muchas posibilidades de hacerlo, auque... me gusta intentarlo.

.- ¿Hablaste con Max y el fastidioso ese? –Rei sonrió de manera complaciente-

.- Claro.

.- ¿Y? Dime por favor que un milagro ha sucedido

.- Lo siento Kai pero ellos también van a poder venir

.- ¡Rayos!

.- Oh Kai... lo siento, sé que las fiestas no te gustan pero no puedes negarte siendo un regalo de tu abuelo.

.- Yo no sé por qué lo hizo, dudo mucho que siquiera venga a esta.

.- Es su forma de decirte que está feliz por ti

.- Hum...

.- Piénsalo bien, será genial ver de nuevo a los chicos, y a los demás equipos, además solo los chicos saben el motivo de la reunión¿no te agrada que tu abuelo haya tomado consideración en ese hecho?

.- No lo sé, la verdad pienso que tampoco lo divulgó ya sabes "qué dirían mis inversionistas, mi nieto celebra un año de relación con un hombre, bla, bla, bla,"

.- Sabes perfectamente que ya no es así. –Kai sonrió y volvió a besar a Rei ciñendo más fuete su abrazo en la cintura de este-

.- Es que quién no puede querer a un kotënok tan lindo, hasta alguien como mi abuelo pudo llegar a quererte mucho

Rei sonrió y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Kai, en verdad lucen muy bien juntos, y se ve que Kai le ama mucho, puedo jurar que Rei jamás había sido tan feliz en toda su vida...

.-.-Pov normal-.-.

Kai continuaba besando a Rei, aumentando más el ritmo, mientras el pelinegro se restregaba dulcemente en el cuerpo del ruso, gimiendo armoniosamente, Kai comenzaba a pasear una mano por dentro del traje de su chico, mientras la otra acariciaba y presionaba contra su cuerpo el trasero del chino.

Se detuvieron al escuchar el repicar del teléfono en una de las mesitas de noche, Rei se incorporó algo agitado y tomó el inalámbrico pero Kai se lo impidió jalándole por la cintura

.- ¿Qué no hay suficiente gente en esta mansión como para contestar?

.- ¿Qué no es la línea de la cual solo tu abuelo y Tala conocen? –Kai refunfuñó ante lo obvio-

.- Pero Tala se lo ha dado a Bryan y no me sorprende que al resto de la abadía también.

.- Kai...

.- Esta bien, más vale que sea ese tonto para que pueda gritarle... –presionó el botón del inalámbrico- ¿Da?... Abuelo... ¿Qué no puede pasar el chofer por ti?... ¿No puede esperar a que vengas?... Bien, Dosvidanyie... –y cortó la comunicación-

.- ¿Tú abuelo quiere que vayas al aeropuerto?

.- Ese oído de kot tuyo te va a meter en muchos problemas –dijo con una sonrisa el peliazul-

.- Sí, si, pero ¿porqué no manda a la limo?

.- No lo sé, francamente tampoco me importa solo quiere molestar

.- Será mejor que vallas sabes que no te llamaría si no fuera importante

.- Humf... –comenzó Kai a murmurar más maldiciones-

.- Ya deja de rezongar –y le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios- cuando ambos regresen les tendré una comida especial de bienvenida-

.- En ese caso... –Kai correspondió el beso y se dispuso a arreglarse para salir-

Tiempo después Rei estaba en la cocina dando órdenes a los ayudantes para hacer tal o cual cosa, sabía perfectamente que cada vez que Voltaire regresaba de viaje, Tala y Bryan eran esperados al recibimiento ya que siempre a su regreso un informe completo de lo que en la abadía había acontecido era obligatorio. Estaba concentrado preparando el postre cuando el mayordomo entró preguntando por él.

.- Joven, hay unos chicos algo extraños preguntando por usted

.- ¿Extraños?

Rei postergó su actividad mientras se dirigía al recibidor, pensando en quienes podrían ser, Max y Tyson llegarían hasta dentro de un par de semanas y Tala y Bryan ya eran conocidos en la mansión y los demás invitados no tendrían porqué estar ahí... ¿extraños¿Quién cabía dentro de ese adjetivo según la servidumbre rusa?

.- ¡Rei! –se escuchó el grito femenino de alguien y Rei sintió como se le colgaban del cuello

.- ¡Mariah!

.- Hola Rei ¿cómo te va?

.- ¿Lee¿Qué hacen aquí?

.-¡Oh Rei! lo siento muchísimo, sin tan solo lo hubiéramos averiguado antes, nada de esto tendría que pasar

.- ¿Pasar¿de que rayos estas hablando Mariah¿y los demás?

.- Vendrán para la fiesta... si es que para entonces hay fiesta

.- ¿Qué?

.- Será mejor que te sientes Rei esto no te va a gustar...

Rei miró con algo de extrañeza a sus amigos de la infancia mientras se sentaba con ellos en el sofá de la estancia.

.- Pues mira Rei esto va así, hace unas noches cenábamos todos con mi abuelo cuando...

Flash Back

.- Y dime nieto ¿cuándo es que van a ir a visitar a Rei?

.- A finales de este mes abuelo

.- Ya veo, aún no sé por qué ese chico siempre tuvo que ir en contra de todo lo que esta establecido, pero bueno, es en parte el orgullo de esta pequeña población, junto con ustedes –les sonrió a todos los white tiger- y en parte es la desgracia –todos cambiaron a una sombría expresión- ¿cómo es el nombre del otro chico¡ah sí! Hiwatari, hubiera tolerado muy bien una chica extrajera pero ¿un chico¡En fin! ha demostrado que se merece ser feliz...

.- Es difícil no tener a Rei con nosotros, pero si él es feliz pues nosotros también, vaya ya es un año desde que está con Kai ¡cómo pasa el tiempo! –exclamó emocionada Mariah

.- ¡Un año! –se levantaron el abuelo de Lee y el maestro Tao-

.- Por supuesto ¿pues sino por qué la reunión? –comentó Kevin-

.- ¡Tao¡Como es posible que no me hayas dicho que es un año?

.- Yo... yo... jeje –comentó el maestro con una sonrisa afectada-

.- ¿Qué, qué sucede? –indagó Mariah-

.- ¿Algo malo? –le siguió Lee-

.- Bu-bueno no hay porqué preocuparnos ¿verdad? Rei no es tan atrevido como... como... bueno... "eso" el primer día ¿verdad? –dijo el anciano-

.- ¿A qué se esta refiriendo mi abuelo maestro?

.- Nada, nada, una pequeña maldición sin importancia

.- ¡Maldición! –exclamaron todos los white tiger- ¡Qué maldición!

.- Bueno pero como dije Rei puede que todavía tenga tiempo de venir a darle el remedio, después de todo no puede que lo "haya hecho" enseguida o sí nieto...

.- Abuelo dilo claramente

.- Ehhh... bueno... hacer... eso... "eso"

Todos en la mesa callaron cuando el significado de "eso" fue entendido, y los amigos de Rei sabían que si algo no era su amigo era un santo y prácticamente buscaba cualquier excusa para escabullirse de donde estuviera y acostarse con Kai...

.- Eh... Abuelo háblame de la maldición –el abuelo le habló de ella mientras todos hacían su maleta mentalmente-

.- ¿A- Adónde van?

.- Eh... Mariah y o vamos a ver a Rei; Kevin y Gary nos alcanzarán en la fiesta... solo.. vamos... a... ayudar a Rei con los preparativos... –y Lee junto con Mariah salieron corriendo lo más pronto que pudieron de la aldea-

.- ¿Kevin?

.- Dime Gary

.- ¿Qué es "eso"

.- Oh por los dioses...

Fin del Flash

Rei tenía una expresión extraña, era entre una sonrisa y un gesto de angustia...

.- ¿E-Es broma ve-verdad?

.- Eh... no

.- ¡Lee!

.- Lo siento Rei no es broma... eh dime... bueno... tu... –Lee se sonrojó hasta las orejas- tu... esperaste para hacerlo ¿verdad?

.- No

.- ¿No?

.- No

.- ¿Nada?

.- Nada

.- ¿Cuándo?

.- El primer día

.- ¿El primer día? –Rei solo asintió- valla, cielos Rei... y... cuéntame –dijo Lee con una sonrisa siendo correspondida por Rei quién también sonrió-

.-Pues...

.- ¡Weeeee, no quiero oírlo! –se tapó Mariah los oídos- ¡cuéntaselo cuando estén solos!

.- Oh vamos Mariah

.- Lo siento chicos, pero es cosa de chicos así que iré a pedirle al pingüino ese algo de tomar –dijo y se levantó-

.- Chicas... en fin, cielos Rei entonces no hay remedio, realmente esto es lo que me esperaba.

.- ¡Oye!

.- Mira, cada vez que puedes desapareces con Kai, y te conozco desde hace mucho, eres un gato en "calor" –y al mencionar esta última palabra ambos recordaron la maldición-

.- ¿Cuándo empezará?

.- Pues veras... ¿qué hora es?

.- ¡No puede ser!

Rato después Rei se encontraba en su habitación, algo turbado, hacía un rato que Lee y Mariah se habían marchado, habían quedado que si necesitaba algo les llamaría al hotel, mientras tanto se darían a la tarea de averiguar si podía hacer algo para menguar la terrible pesadilla que al ojiambarino le esperaba.

Estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sitió algo extraño recorrerle las orejas, al principio era un escozor raro, por lo que no le dio más importancia, pero tan pronto esa sensación se acentuó hasta el punto de que parecía que las orejitas le ardían tuvo que prestarle atención.- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a quejarse un poco y a apretarse con las yemas de los dedos los costados de su cabeza, la sensación quemante llegaba desde las orejas hasta los laterales del tope de su cráneo... ya había comenzado...

Kai y su abuelo llegaron varias horas después, Kai había tenido que acompañar a su abuelo en una penosa peregrinación por el centro de Moscú, cuando se vio parado junto a una tienda no pudo más que querer desaparecer ¡Su abuelo le había llevado a comprar un regalo para Rei, por dios! –_bueno... veras... yo... quiero darle algo a Kon y supongo que tu asistencia me será de utilidad nieto-_ fue lo que Voltaire dijo, lo que Kai perfectamente podía interpretar de la siguiente manera: "Cómo siempre he sido un petulante interesado y jamás he comprado un obsequio no tengo la más mínima ni remota idea de qué es lo que se debe hacer" pero en verdad estaba "algo" feliz su abuelo a pesar de ser el mismo frío y orgulloso hombre que no se doblega ante nada, con su familia era diferente, claro no lo exteriorizaba pero con esas muestras quedaba en claro, y más hacía feliz a Kai que considerara a Rei parte de su familia ¿qué más podría pedir? Nada podría salir mal, nada podría ir mal en ese momento... que equivocado estaba.

Decidió buscarlo en la cocina, pero no lo halló, le preguntó al mayordomo y éste le informó que recibió algunas visitas y luego había subido a la alcoba que compartían y no había vuelto a salir de ahí

"_¿visitas¿qué clase de visitas podría recibir Rei? si fueran los mocosos seguramente para ese momento ya habría un desastre en lugar de mansión, además, no estaría encerrado en la alcoba... tal vez vinieron Tala y Bryan, pero Iván los hubiera reconocido, será mejor ir a ver_" Kai entró en la enorme habitación sin encontrar nada, nadie en la cama, nadie en la mini sala, no se escuchaba ruido en el baño...

.- ¿Rei? –llamó para estar seguro-

.- ¿Kai? –el ruso inspeccionó de nuevo la alcoba y se encontró con su kotënok hecho un ovillo en una esquina con sus manos sobre la cabeza- ¿Rei¿Qué te pasa, te sientes mal? –preguntó con ansiedad pero el chico solo negó con la cabeza- entonces, qué haces ahí en el suelo

.- Kai... Kai yo...

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- Eh... jejejeje nada, no pasa nada, -se levantó aún sin separar sus manos de la cabeza, le dio un beso de saludo a Kai en los labios y sonrió-

.- Rei... quítate las manos de ahí

.- Eh... no así estoy bien, gracias.

.- Rei no soy alguien que tolere estos jueguitos... –Rei lentamente quitó sus manos de la cabeza descubriendo un par de orejas no-humanas cubiertas de un brillante pelo blanco que además se movían graciosamente.

.- ¡Rei! .¿Que demonios? –Kai se acercó a tocar los extraños triangulitos que sobresalían y al acariciarlos de forma descuidada Rei comenzó a reír y se alejó rápidamente-

.- Basta, me haces cosquillas

.- Rei, dime por favor que es una broma y que te pegaste eso a la cabeza y que con el baño se quitarán.

.- Eh... no. ¿Sabes? me pasó algo gracioso hoy, estaba en la cocina cuando recibí la visita de Lee y Mariah y me dijeron que soy presa de una maldición¿qué cosas no? Bueno hablando de cocina creo que deje las cosas inconclusas. –se escabullía por un lado de Kai cuando este le tomó fuertemente la muñeca arrojándole a la cama boca arriba impidiéndole moverse de cualquier forma, Kai se sentó prácticamente encima de él para encontrar su rostro con el del chino-

.- Bien Rei no tienes salida. Explica.

Rei no tuvo más remedio que explicar todo lo que Lee le había contado horas atrás, lo cual había dejado a Kai también bastante desconcertado

.- ¿O sea que como cumplimos un año desde la primera vez que tuvimos sexo vas a convertirte en un felino?

.- No precisamente, solo un par de cosas van a pasar y mi actitud va a cambiar un poco, y todo volverá a la normalidad pasados unos días de que sea el año.

.- ¿Y me quieres explicar a que se debe esto?

.- Ya lo había escuchado antes, es como... entrar en calor, la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones se activó mi ciclo

.- Pero eres hombre

.- Uno que hace un año comenzó a tener sexo y aún no tiene hijos, es asunto de mi parte felina

.- Oh cielos...

.- No es tan malo, Lee y Mariah están viendo cómo pueden ayudar, y en el peor de los casos solo hay que esperar a que esto pase.

.- ¿Y qué cosas más te van a salir?

.- Pues... según mis genes... la verdad no se había dado el caso en la aldea, como soy el único que ha decidido vivir fuera desde muy joven y encima con otro chico no se sabe exactamente qué es lo que pueda pasar...

.- Esto no es cierto. No está pasando. –dijo algo molesto-

.- Agradece que sea un tigre ¿te imaginas sí fuera de la familia de Lee? Me crecería mucho pelo –sonrió ante la idea-

.- Pues yo no le encuentro la gracia ¿qué pasará cuando vean que tienes orejas de tigre en la cabeza?

.- Me pondré una gorra o algo

.- Parecerás Tyson –gruñó enfadado- con esa cosa para todos lados-

.- Ya verás que no todo es malo –Rei comenzó a besar apasionadamente los labios de su ruso, pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca ajena siendo recibido con mucha más pasión, Kai comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su kot, sin pensarlo llevó una de sus blancas manos a las nuevas y suaves orejitas de su chico y comenzó a acariciarlas, no pensó en el efecto que esto causaría, el cual fue que este comenzara a ronronear dejando a un lado la pasión y quedándose dormido.

.- Rayos... generalmente me cuesta hacerlo ronronear y ahora hasta dormido se queda... ¡Maldición!

* * *

TBC 

bueno a ver que opinan...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Seguramente se han de estar preguntando que ha sido de mi (o tal vez no nnU) pero en vacaciones carezco de internet, pero ahora que de nuevo estoy en la Univ pues... ya ven, además espero en mi casa ya compren otra compu... pero bueno dejo de agobiarlos con mi vida y les dejo el cap 2 del fic, así que espero me disculpen la muuuuuuy larga espera, también siento no poder contestar sus revs, pero estoy extremadamente apretada de tiempo, les prometo que si tengo un respiro vuelvo a subir el cap con los revs contestados ¿sipo? Aún así muchas, muchísimas, muchisisisímas gracias, ya saben que son lo máximo para mi

Ahora sí el cap

* * *

Hope you like!Capítulo II 

Como era la costumbre todos se sentaron a la mesa en la enorme mansión, todos en silencio, sin embargo ni los mismos sirvientes podían alejar su vista de la pañoleta blanca que Rei llevaba sobre la cabeza.

Tala y Bryan, como Rei había previsto, estaban también sentados a la mesa, para después de comer dar el informe del progreso de las remodelaciones de la abadía.

Todo era normal, sin embargo...

- .-Kon por favor, estamos a la mesa –se escuchó la penetrante voz del señor de la casa. Todos entendieron lo que esa pequeña frase ordenó; Rei se puso bastante nervioso, no pudo responder y su vista se había perdido en su plato vacío- ¿Kon?

- .-Eh... yo...

- .-Oh kot quítate eso para que podamos comer de una buena vez –habló Bryan recibiendo un codazo de su volk y una mirada asesina de parte de Kai-

- .-No tiene importancia –dijo el peliazul- que sirvan de una vez

Rei se estaba poniendo muy, muy nervioso, por lo que dentro de la pañoleta sus orejitas comenzaron a moverse desesperadamente, debido a su nerviosismo y a que con semejante cosa en la cabeza se estaba acalorando mucho. Se movían sin saber que la mirada de Voltaire estaba fija en estas.

- .-¿Kon, que demonios tienes en la cabeza? -y en ese momento todos se quedaron viendo a Rei ahora sí con toda su atención y para ninguno pasó desapercibido el movimiento bajo la tela-.

- .-¡Santo cielo Rei¡Se mueve! –exclamó Tala inclinándose en la mesa hacia el chino.- Rei se asustó por un momento llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza, pero ante la mirada instigadora de todos solo suspiró y retiró la pañoleta lentamente dejando los triángulos blancos al descubierto, la verdad es que se sentía aliviado de poder quitarse eso pero... ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre él y no tenía palabras para explicarlo, además estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo y temeroso de cómo el abuelo de Kai iba a reaccionar... -

- .-¿Qué es esto¿una broma? –imperó el mayor, Kai se pinzó el puente de la nariz, suspiró entendiendo que no podría ocultar la situación-

- .-Tenemos algo que comentarte abuelo

- .-Escucho, y espero que sea respecto a eso –dijo apuntando a Rei-

- .-Parece ser que Rei está en medio de... de... "_oh cielos, ahora que digo, no le puedo decir a mi abuelo que Rei está en calor, que embarazoso, rápido, piensa, piensa, bueno ya que..." _un ritual felino

- .-¿Qué?

- .-Verán, Rei... está pasando por una etapa en la que puede que tenga este tipo de cambios, pero pasados unos días todo regresará a la normalidad

- .-¿Rei, te vas a convertir en un kotënok de verdad? –preguntó Tala-

- .-¡No, no! solo son cosas insignificantes

- .-Un par de orejas extrañas no son "cosas insignificantes" –apuntó el abuelo de Kai-

- .-Lo... lo siento... lo siento mucho, lamento si causa alguna molestia, si quieren hoy no como con ustedes.

- .-No digas tonterías –continuó el mayor de los Hiwatari- pero lo hubieras dicho desde un principio... bueno... entonces¿estas bien¿no te pasará nada malo?

- .-¿Te estas preocupando abuelo? –preguntó Kai con clara ironía en su voz-

- .-Yo solo quiero saber si está enfermo

- .-No hay de qué preocuparse hasta cierto punto es "normal" –respondió el joven tigre-

- .-Claro normal, como todos en esta mesa, un cyborg, un bloque de hielo, un chico sin emociones y un chico-gato –ironizó Bryan-

- .-Tigre –corrigió Rei-

- .-Lo que sea

- .-Kuznetsov... –amenazó Kai-

- .-¡Ya está bien! Kuznetsov no seas dramático –regaño Voltaire, intentando dar por alto que parte de "esas normalidades" eran culpa suya- que sirvan la comida y no se hable más del asunto-

La comida pasó silenciosa, sin contar a los sirvientes parecían hablar a espaldas de Rei comentando... exceptuando eso todo era como siempre, Voltaire halagaba la comida de Rei con algún monosílabo, mientras el pelinegro sonreía, Kai disfrutando con los ojos cerrados de ver feliz a su chico y Bryan recibiendo esporádicos codazos de su Ivanov al estar rozando su pierna con insistencia por debajo de la mesa con la propia.

Terminada la comida Voltaire y los dos neoborgs se retiraron al despacho del primero para arreglar sus asuntos mientras Kai y Rei se retiraban a su alcoba, ambos tenían mucho tiempo libre, ya que eran vacaciones, cuando no, Kai pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a dirigir la abadía y entrenando para el próximo campeonato, Rei entrenaba junto con él pero, con las remodelaciones las salas de entrenamiento estaban siendo modernizadas; por lo tanto fuera de servicio.

- .-Espera –dijo Kai tomando a Rei por la cintura a la mitad de las escaleras- aún no te he agradecido como es debido por la comida dijo y atrajo a su chico hacia sí

- .-Kai... nos vamos a caer de las escaleras

- .-Será emocionante

- .-¡Ka-! pero no pudo terminar su boca fue cubierta por otra en un dulce contacto, el cual no pudo resistir y correspondió de inmediato, sintió como Kai le acariciaba lentamente la espalda y le apretó gentilmente la cintura, gesto que le hico dar un pequeño suspiro momento en el cual Kai aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de Rei, quién al sentir la febril legua de Kai quiso sentirla con la suya propia, pero... Kai dio un pequeño gemido extraño y se apartó aprisa

- .-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó algo intranquilo-

- .-Tu lengua –Rei enarcó una ceja no comprendiendo- raspa

- .-¿Uh? –Kai balbuceo sin decir nada en concreto, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, Rei lamió el dorso de su mano encontrando con que efectivamente su legua era áspera, corrió lo más rápido posible al baño de la habitación y observó su lengua en el espejo, parecía que sus papilas habían crecido, resopló y recargó sus codos en el lavamanos escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, Kai entró y le abrazó dulcemente- Oh Kai, lo siento, lo siento.

- .-Calma, no pasa nada, es que fue algo inesperado –lo tomó en sus brazos y le besó la cabeza, Rei levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Kai, Kai le acaricio la mejilla y después besó el puente de la nariz –no pasa nada –luego los labios- te amo

- .-Yo también te amo Kai –sonrió ante la comprensión de su koi-

El resto de la tarde pasó entre las actividades normales de la mansión, solo una era diferente: preparaban las habitaciones para los invitados que al día siguiente llegarían al hogar de los Hiwatari

* * *

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto internacional

- .-¿Porqué no vino Rei contigo a recibirnos, Kai?

- .-¿Está enfermo?

Preguntaron un moreno y un rubio con un par de maletas, la molesta mirada de Kai solo giró para otro lado y comenzó a caminar...

- .-¡Oye te estamos hablando¡Kai! –gritó Tyson al salir corriendo tras Kai- ¡esto no se le hace al campeón mundial!

- .-Aquí vamos de nuevo –comentó para sí mismo Max pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro –es bueno ver que las cosas siguen como siempre-

* * *

Los cuatro chicos reunidos en la sala era un espectáculo digno de ver; Kai estaba ya bastante alterado ante el continuo acecho de Tyson a las orejas de Rei, tan pronto el dedo índice de Tyson tocaba los suaves triángulos estos se movían con incomodidad como si de un molesto mosquito se tratase, y por más que Rei le pedía que lo dejara en paz Tyson se excusaba diciendo que era demasiada curiosidad para resistirse...

- .-Dime Max –habló el chino- ¿el jefe, Hilary y Daichí?

- .-El jefe se quedó junto con Hilary y el Sr. Dickenson a ayudar con el papeleo del próximo torneo, la verdad es que después de lo que pasó hace cuatro años no pensó que Bio Volt fuera de nuevo a participar junto con la BBA para el torneo,

- .-Mi hermano es el que está encargado de avisar a los equipos –comentó Tyson-

- .-La verdad este torneo va a ser muy interesante aunque ¿cómo vamos a competir chicos? –preguntó Rei algo dudoso-

- .-El campeonato pasado fue interesante, no puedo dudarlo, pero teníamos menos problemas estando todos juntos.

- .-Tyson tiene razón ¿no lo crees Kai? Era divertido cuando cuándo casi nos matabas con tus entrenamientos –comentó el rubio-

- .-Yo no-

- .-¡Hablemos de otra cosa! –interrumpió Rei- ¿qué tal el clima? Bastante bien ¿no? –todos se quedaron mirando a Rei extrañados pero lo salvó cierto pelirrojo que recién entraba en la sala-

- .-Mira a quién tenemos aquí Bryan...

- .-¡Hey Tala¿Cómo estás? –el chico solo se encogió de hombros-

- .-Oye Tala ¿es cierto que tú y Bryan se están encargando de modernizar la abadía? –preguntó emocionado el nipón-

- .-Ya veo que a Kai le encanta filtrar información.

- .-Oh vamos viejo, no seas aguafiestas¿qué te parece si me muestras lo que tienes, será interesante conocer las nuevas instalaciones, que dices?

- .-No lo sé...

- .-Oh vamos, vamos, por favor¿siiii?

- .-Ya dile que sí Tala antes de que lo mate –gruñó el pelilavanda-

- .-Bien, Bien, agradece la poca paciencia de Bryan ¿ustedes no vienen? –preguntó refiriéndose a Kai y Rei-

- .-Yo me quedo no quiero salir con esto –se tomó las orejas- pero tú si quieres ve Kai –el peliazul negó con la cabeza-

- .-Hum... nos vemos entonces.

- .-¡Genial¡Vamos Maxie! –Tyson tomó a Max de la mano y prácticamente empujó a Tala fuera de la mansión.

* * *

Los chicos terminada la comida, a la cual el abuelo de Kai tuvo el acierto de faltar, conversaban en la sala tomando algo de té..

- .-¿Y a todos en tu aldea les sucede lo mismo, Rei? –preguntó Max obteniendo una afirmación- ¿entonces Lee, Mariah y los demás White Tiger... ?

- .-En realidad es lago que se supone puede evitarse, ya que el comportamiento y los obvios cambios físicos son un problema hay una especie de ceremonia que se hace cuando una pareja se une tomando una hierba que solo hay en las montañas –suspiró- pero ahora es tarde.

- .-O sea que les pasa tanto a chicos como a chicas –concluyó el moreno-

- .-No es tan grave después de todo. Al menos no soy chica

- .-¿Qué pasaría entonces?

- .-Bueno suelen ponerse... algo... intolerantes. La medicina por así llamarla se debe tomar cada cierto tiempo, recuerdo que una vez la mamá de Mariah tuvo un accidente y redujo el concentrado de té a la mitad, tanto ella como su esposo tuvieron un comportamiento extraño por unos días, pero sobre todo a ella fue preferible sugerirle no salir de su casa ya que agredía a cualquiera que se acercara a ella o a su familia...

- .-Y en su caso supongo le salieron partes de gato montés ¿no? –preguntó el rubio-

- .-No, como dije tomó la mitad de la dosis así que se salvó en parte.

- .-No fueron los mejores momentos en mi casa –se escuchó una voz al fondo de la habitación, era la nombrada pelirrosa junto con Lee que recién llegaban- pero debo aclarar que también el comportamiento depende también del carácter de la persona, mi mamá siempre ha sido algo explosiva.

- .-Y tú eres su orgullosa hija –hizo notar Lee-

- .-¡Chicos!

- .-Lo siento Rei pero venimos a informarte que no hemos encontrado nada, pero aún no te desanimes, nos falta revisar unas hierbas que trajimos con nosotros desde china...

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Rei había comenzado con sus síntomas felinos y aunque Mariah y Lee no habían parado de hacer experimentos con las hierbas chinas no habían conseguido más que hacer sufrir al sensible sentido del gusto del minino sin cambio físico alguno.

Esa noche se encontraba como todas las noches, abrazado con Kai a la mitad de la enorme cama de su habitación, pero a diferencia de las noches normales en esta ocasión se encontraba despierto y su mano acariciaba con amor la blanca y tatuada mejilla de Kai, era realmente apacible sentir la suave y rítmica respiración de la persona que más amaba, acariciar su rostro; su cintura atrapada en el fuerte abrazo que el peliazul le regalaba. Ya llevaba más de tres horas de ese modo. Él no solía tener problemas para dormir, sin embargo no podía negar que la vista era magnificente pero con los arreglos de la mansión no podía darse el lujo de sentirse cansado por la mañana, así que con el mayor sigilo que pudo se desembarazó y salió al balcón. "Wow esto es impresionante" se dijo, sin importarle la gélida brisa rusa se paró sobre la baranda del balcón y viajó su vista por todo el paraje; "¡por los dioses!" Todo parecía tomar más luz paulatinamente auque había poca luna su vista alcanzaba a distinguir el pasto en el jardín bajo él. Eso era impresionante. Su vista era por demás buena pero ahora parecía haber mejorado por mucho, ya de por sí su vista era capaz de ver mejor que cualquier humano común, pero ahora todo parecía casi tan luminoso como en el día. Sorpresivamente el plafón se iluminó sin aviso previo mandando una dolorosa punzada a su cabeza por el flash inesperado y saltando inmediatamente a suelo firme antes de perder el equilibrio.

Kai había sentido el cuerpo faltante junto al suyo, se preocupó por un momento pero al divisar la figura de Rei en el balcón suspiró aliviado... "pobre kotënok" pensó "todo esto de la maldición, seguro está preocupado" dispuesto a una buena noche consolándolo se levantó y encendió las luces del balcón no esperando la reacción de Rei, ya que los ojos del chico se habían tornado casi totalmente negros, solo un filo ámbar estaba alrededor, además antes de encender la luz por un segundo le pareció ver brillar los ojos de su chico con un tono verdoso. Apagó la luz al entender que esa fue la causa del pequeño grito de dolor en Rei, se acerco rápido a él con un aire de arrepentimiento. El joven tigre se había agazapado en el suelo y sus manos cubrían celosamente sus ojos.

Kai se arrodilló a su altura y colocó un beso en la frente de Rei quien recuperado se levantó tallándose los ojos viendo unos cuantos destellos multicolores antes de que su vista se aclarara. Cuando los ojos rojos de Kai estuvieron bien enfocados le sonrió con ternura e inmediatamente después le abrazó por la cintura restregando su mejilla acanelada contra la blanca ronroneando con complacencia, Kai le separó y miró a los ojos con un gesto interrogatorio.

- .-No puedo dormir

- .-Te preocupa lo que está pasando ¿verdad?

- .-En realidad no –Kai alzó una ceja- ¿extraño cierto? Pero no me preocupa, es más bien que no tengo sueño ¿te molesta si doy un paseo? Regreso luego –y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios antes de encaramarse en la cornisa saltando con agilidad hacia el techo-.

- .-No sé por qué no da un paseo por el jardín como la gente normal –refunfuñó dirigiéndose nuevamente al enorme lecho- no, tiene que pasearse por las alturas –tomó la almohada que le correspondía a su pareja y la abrazó como si del mismo Rei se tratara- pues ahora se queda sin almohada, no pienso dormir solo –y la estrechó con fuerza aspirando el aroma del cabello del pelinegro ya que aunque le costará admitirlo dormir sin Rei no le era en absoluto agradable-.

* * *

Rei observaba la luna en el techo de la enorme mansión, su ronroneo antes esporádico ahora se presentaba tan frecuentemente que era extraño. Luego observó el gran sauce que estaba a varios metros de distancia, -sin- pensarlo dio un enorme salto que le llevó a verse aferrado fuertemente a una de las ramas; cuándo se percató de lo sucedido el pánico le invadió ni siquiera había querido hacer eso, algo lo controló para saltar... "Ka... Ka... ¡KAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

La enorme ventana del balcón del cuarto principal de la mansión se abrió de súbito y un hombre alto vestido en un ridículo camisón de dormir se precipitó a la baranda, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos buscaban temerosos por el lugar "Quién anda ahí" retumbó su voz. Instantes después la puerta del balcón de Kai se abrió dando paso a este con una enorme linterna apuntando al sauce, fue entonces cuando Voltaire pudo divisar que ese alguien quien rondaba era nada menos que Rei Kon.

- .-¡Kon¡Por dios¿no tienes idea la hora que es? no es el momento para andar trepando a los árboles...

- .-N-No subí, brin-brin-brinqué.

- .-¿Qué?

- .-Brinqué de-desde el techo –Voltaire dirigió su vista al techo calculando la distancia, al menos unos 6 o 7 metros-

- .-Por vida de dios, baja de ahí en este momento

- .-N-no, no puedo, no puedo –su voz se fue apagando jamás había tendido problemas en bajar de un árbol tal vez era que ahora estaba muy asustado- ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí –dijo ya en un murmuro- Kai...

- .-Kotënok¿quieres que suba por ti? –Rei miró hacia abajo, Kai había tardado nada en llegar justo donde lo necesitaba. Sonrió. Quería estar junto a su Kai así que al puro estilo felino bajó del árbol para literalmente lanzarse a brazos de Kai. Tan pronto Rei se sintió seguro hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kai ronroneado feliz sin tener la menor idea de que ya no estaba sobre el enorme sauce...

- .-¡Kai¡Kai! –gritaba su abuelo- ¿se lastimó?

- .-No parece que esto del tigre está empeorando, pero físicamente esta bien.

- .-Hum... –y se adentró de nuevo en su alcoba mascullando algunas maldiciones pero aliviado del estado del chico dueño del corazón de su nieto-

- .-¿Hasta dónde llegará esto Rei-ushka...?

Pero Rei estaba demasiado entretenido ronroneando en el cuello del ruso como para preocuparse por el episodio tan extraño que había pasado, justo como un minino cuando se siente a gusto Rei se quedó dormido en los brazos del ruso, Kai no tuvo más remedio que cargarlo de nuevo hasta la habitación, lo cual le agradaba en parte, el escuchar ese sonido de satisfacción que salía de la garganta de su chico era placentero.

Kai tuvo que calmar a la servidumbre que se había despertado con semejante grito, así como a los guardias de seguridad. Pensando en Tyson y Max que compartían habitación no se sorprendió de pensar en que su despreocupado y glotón amigo estaría roncando cual niño en el ala de invitados, por lo cual Max tampoco ha de haber escuchado el alboroto.

Al llegar a su alcoba Kai deposito a Rei a un lado del lecho y ocupó su lugar al lado del minino, le abrazó por la cintura pero de algún modo entre sueños, Rei dio un gruñido felino y se movió hasta colocarse totalmente encima del pecho de Kai, dónde se hizo un ovillo y se dispuso a dormir.

Kai no estaba seguro de qué hacer, parecía ser que Rei estaba empeñado en dormir de esa forma y sobre él y cualquier intento de moverlo seria mal recibido. Rei parecía combinar las costumbres de un gran felino como lo era un tigre pero también mezclado con un minino que quiere ser consentido y todo aquello que le rodea le pertenece sin derecho a quejarse, valla noche que le esperaba al ruso, una cosa era que Rei a veces usara su pecho como almohada pero dormir completamente acurrucado encima de su pecho era otra cosa... "Y por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto empeorará kotënok...?"

* * *

los veo luego chao!


	3. Chapter 3

aquí el cap 3 oigan! ya actualizé "I just wanna live" eh?

* * *

Capítulo III 

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la enorme ventana que daba al balcón, después de todo la noche anterior, Kai había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y ahora la mañana entraba molestando los cansados ojos del ruso. Toda la noche en la misma posición era bastante cansado, sus manos hormigueaban y su espalda, si pudiera, estaría gritando que por favor la desconectaran del sistema nervioso.

Rei por su parte dormía plácidamente sobre su nuevo colchón; sin embargo las insistentes centellas anaranjadas comenzaban a molestar sus párpados.- movió las mejillas de manera graciosa y comenzó a abrir los ojos aún con mucha pereza. Se estiró como cada mañana lo hacía soltando un rugido de pereza.- sonrió al sentir el cálido lecho y volvió a acurrucarse.

"Rei si ya te has despertado te suplico que por favor me dejes recuperar mi cuerpo" Rei volvió a abrir los ojos pero no totalmente se encontraban a media asta; levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el de Kai, aún estaba muy dormido, se notaba ya que inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado totalmente confundido "¿Rei?" La voz de Kai le hizo dibujar una sonrisa y acercó su rostro al de Kai hasta que sus colmillos tomaron posesión de la blanca nariz del ruso y comenzó a morderla con gentileza. Sin embargo esa no era una costumbre que Rei soliera hacer... Kai tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Rei y mirándolo directamente a las gemas ámbar dijo: "Rei, despierta¡arriba!"

El joven tigre abrió totalmente los ojos y fue consciente por primera vez, de que estaba totalmente encima de Kai, así que rápidamente se hizo a un lado con un poco de culpa en su expresión.

- Oh lo siento Kai, dime que no estuve así toda la noche ¿lo estuve? –Kai asintió- oh por los dioses, lo siento ¡lo siento mucho! Lo último que recuerdo es estar arriba del sauce y luego de nuevo contigo y luego... luego...

- Te quedaste dormido, te traje aquí y dormiste encima de mí toda la noche

- Oh, cielos.

- Hum –Kai movió su cabeza de lado a lado y le dio un suave beso en los labios al chico- no importa te entiendo.

Rei regresó el beso y lo decoró con un poco de más pasión murmurándole que lo amaba cada vez que se separaba para tomar aire...

* * *

El desayuno pasó silencioso y en verdad una sorpresa que Tyson no hiciera el escándalo acostumbrado, tal vez era la presencia de Voltaire o tal vez era que aún era muy temprano; en la mansión se acostumbraba tomar el desayuno a las 7:30 y para el glotón blader eso era muuuuy temprano. Max por el contrario estaba muy consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban, no habían estado frente a Voltaire desde aquel torneo tres años atrás, en verdad ninguno de los dos sabían como Rei había podido soportar a tal hombre que con solo una mirada mantenía la mesa serena y en silencio.

Kai tenía una diminuta sonrisa en los labios ya que desde que conoció a los chicos no habían tenido un desayuno los cuatro juntos en el que no estuvieran peleando por comida o gritándose estupideces. Sin embargo...

- Bien Kon, te hice una cita con los científicos de la abadía para que vean ese estado de "afelinamiento" que sufres

Todos se quedaron con el tenedor enterrado en la lengua al escuchar semejante afirmación incluso Kai parecía algo alterado con esta decisión; esos científicos eran los causantes de muchas cosas, entre ellas muchos males achacados a Tala, Bryan y él mismo.

- No te preocupes, sin Boris a cargo todo saldrá bien, solo te harán unas pruebas yo mismo estaré verificando que todo marche bien.

- ¿Pru-pruebas? –dijo con algo de reserva en su voz-

- Hn –asintió el hombre mayor-

- Pe-pero yo no quiero, además tengo muchas cosas que arreglar, la fiesta es la próxima semana y aún me falta escoger muchas cosas.- recuerde que me encargó todo.

- Solo serán unas horas y no hay discusión. Ya pueden retirarse todos –dijo y fue el primero en abandonar el lugar-

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Tyson y Max miraban a Rei con compasión, mientras Rei torturaba a su servilleta de tela estrujándola en su regazo. Kai por su parte había mantenido sus ojos cerrados y su semblante serio

- Yo no quiero ir Kai –murmuró Rei y volvió su mirada hacia Kai- sabes que odio los médicos tanto como tú

- Son científicos –dijo sin abrir sus ojos-

- ¡Lo que sea! No soy gato de laboratorio.

- Tal vez sea una solución.

- ¡YO NO QUIERO!

- Será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea –y lo encaró con su mirada fija en la de Rei quién lo miró incrédulo y bastante enfadado-

- ¿Porqué?. ¡Te diré porqué!. ¡Porqué aún no tienes el valor¡aún no puedes oponerte a nada que diga tu abuelo! –dijo levantándose golpeando con ambas manos la mesa- y hasta que no le digas que no iré ¡te olvidas de mí! –y salió caminando con Kai tras él dejando a Max y un aún dormido Tyson terminando de desayunar haciendo caso omiso a la pequeña discusión de pareja-

Kai sabía que Rei estaba enfadado, tenía que arreglarlo en ese momento. Alcanzó a Rei en las escaleras y lo tomó suavemente del brazo, pero Rei ni giró, al contrario, le propinó un recio golpe con el codo en el estómago que mandó a Kai a visitar el suelo abrazándose por la falta de aire; su mirada nebulosa apenas si alcanzó a divisar a Rei subir las escaleras de tres en tres bastante enfadado.

Kai no supo cuánto estuvo ahí, pero sí fue un tiempo considerable, y aún estaba muy adolorido, tratando de jalar aire inútilmente y el pecho entumido como para dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Se comenzó a levantar y dio un quejido muy leve ya analizando... ¡Rei le había golpeado! Eso estaba muy mal ¿tanto se había molestado su minino? Pero él sabía a la perfección que su abuelo solo quería lo mejor para Rei ¿qué acaso el tigre no sabía que él siempre estaría ahí para protegerle de cualquier cosa que atentara contra su seguridad¿no tenía claro que él, Kai, se pondría incluso entre el enorme poder de su abuelo y él para protegerle? No lo iba a dejar solo nunca ¡nunca! Y aún así Rei había reaccionado de ese modo...

Se apoyó en el pié del barandal soltando otro quejido de dolor. Su vista trataba de enfocar otra cosa que no fueran estrellas multicolor cuando escuchó a alguien bajar precipitadamente las escaleras, levantó su vista y vio a Rei con el rostro más afligido que le hubiera visto nunca, este brincó los últimos cuatro escalones y se abalanzó sobre Kai abrazándolo como si fuera a perderlo y llorando descontroladamente.

- ¡Lo siento!. ¡lo siento!. ¡perdón!. ¡no sé que hice, no se que me está pasando! Kai... ¡Kai!. ¿te duele mucho? –se escuchó un resoplido divertido y adolorido-

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Oh cielos Kai, lo siento, si quieres puedes hacerme lo mismo me lo merezco por idiota, perdón... perdón... –su voz se fue apagando en un murmullo y sollozos Kai pudo tomar una profunda inhalación y tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Rei-.

- Pegas muy fuerte –y le plantó un beso en los labios-

- Kai...

- Por un momento creí que de verdad te habías enfadado conmigo seriamente...

- Yo... no sé que hice.

- Ya me di cuenta. Creo que este es otro efecto de tu estado.

- Eso parece, no controlo mis emociones.- Kai no quise decir eso, sé que tú y tu abuelo solo quieren lo mejor para mí, me asusté, sobre actué, además tú siempre...

- Estaré ahí cuidándote, lo sabes ¿verdad? –el chino le sonrió dulcemente plantando un beso en los labios del ruso- aunque... yo no sé de quién necesites protección, más bien tendría que proteger al pobre desgraciado que cometa el error de subestimarte-

- Kai... –exclamó más como reproche que como otra cosa-

- Sí bueno, estaba descuidado pero aún así... ¿te importa si me siento en las escaleras otros dos minutos?

- Kai...

Rei suspiró reprendiéndose mentalmente '_idiota, idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota' _sentándose junto para después recargar su cabeza en las piernas de Kai esperando por un poco de atención a su cabello, a Rei le encantaba recostarse en el regazo de Kai sabiendo que a este le encantaba acariciar su cabello y a Rei le encantaba ser acariciado en el cabello sobre todo por su chico ya hora con esas orejitas la caricia se hacía más que deliciosa...

* * *

Kai veía algo preocupado a Rei metido en ese tubo de cristal con una mascarilla cubriendo su rostro, un líquido verde rodeándole el cuerpo y varios electrodos conectados a su cuerpo; pero a pesar de eso el rostro de Rei lucía relajado, abría de vez en cuando un ojo para asegurarse que Kai seguía ahí, no es que pensara ni por un solo segundo que le fuera a dejar ahí ni por la más mínima excusa, sabía que ya se podría estar acabando el mundo que él no se movería de su lugar, sin embargo el miedo de tantas personas en bata yendo y viniendo y tecleando en las computadoras no dejaba de asaltarle. (N/A de repente me vino a la mente otro fic mío jeje)

- Abuelo¿cuánto tiempo más tiene que estar ahí dentro?

- Solo un par de minutos más joven Hiwatari –contestó el jefe de laboratorio-

- Será mejor que todo salga bien o acompañarán a Balkov en su "retiro" –sentenció con un fatídico tono el abuelo de Kai, el jefe de laboratorio miró al par de millonarios y se congeló en su lugar, ambos le miraban con una frialdad y un brillo de advertencia en sus ojos escarlata que nadie hubiera podido sostener tal tortura por más de dos segundos; además ambos Hiwatari estaban con los brazos cruzados y una pose de superioridad, nadie dudaría en ese momento que eran abuelo y nieto.

- N-no se preocupen, to-to-to-todo saldrá bi-bien.-

Había mucha tensión en el lugar, Tala y Bryan, también estaban presentes. Bryan había tomado disimuladamente las manos del pelirrojo ya que había notado que habían comenzado a temblar tan pronto el líquido verdoso envolvía el cuerpo de Rei, los recuerdos aún parecían tan vivos...

Sin embargo no eran los únicos que estaban más que preocupados, en el bolsillo de Kai también había un dilema.

>>Drigger Pov

Esto no me gusta. No me gusta nada, puedo sentir que algo malo va a pasar, aunque... no estoy seguro de qué, además tengo mis dudas¿debería decir algo¿porqué siento este titubeo ahora? Mejor lo consulto con Dranzer...

- _¿Dranzer me oyes? _

- _Da _

- _¿Sientes eso? _

- _Hum... sí, pero no siento que sea peligroso, tal vez tú como estás más unido a Rei-kot sientas algo diferente, relájate y deja que Kai se encargue de cuidarlo _

- _¡Pero...! _

- _¡Sin peros! Recuerda que ya que están conectados, tú también sientes lo que Rei, y tu estado no es lo que digamos el más estable. En la pelea que tuvieron ayer, pude sentir como también te ofuscabas tú. _

- _¡No es verdad! –_de acuerdo tal vez sí pero es que Rei también me afecta, si algo malo pasa no dudaré en actuar está decidido-

>> Normal Pov

Rei comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño, sus uñas quemaban y la parte baja de su espalda comenzó a sentirse muy extraña, abrió los ojos asustado y buscó a Kai con la mirada...

- ¡Algo le pasa! –gritó Kai- ¡sáquenlo, ya!

- Calma joven Hiwatari, ya tenía esto contemplado, parece que se está suscitando otro cambio, no le pasará nada lo prometo, hasta cierto punto es beneficioso, veremos el proceso y tal vez podamos revertirlo.

- Hn.

Kai miró a su chico a través del cristal y movió los labios sin emitir sonido alguno, Rei pudo leer de esos labios un "te amo" dirigido solo a él, lo que le hizo relajarse un poco. No podía regresarle el gesto por la mascarilla que cubría su boca y nariz, pero movió su mano y después de señalarse él mismo tocó el cristal. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que el dolor en su parte trasera aumentara, lo que le hizo volver a abrir sus ojos, ya un tanto desesperado, sabía perfectamente que otro cambio vendría, y le asustaba bastante, comenzó a moverse agitadamente, momento en el que Kai caminó hasta el tubo y poniendo una mano sobre este elevó su voz "Tranquilo, Rei tranquilízate" giró su vista a su abuelo y este a su vez al jefe de laboratorio quién una vez más les reiteró que no estaba en peligro alguno y que sería mejor que se calmara...

>>Drigger y Dranzer Pov

- _Esto es demasiado, voy a sacarle de ahí _

- _¡Espera! Drigger ¡no lo hagas ya escuchaste a Kai está perfectamente bien, solo causarás un alboroto! _

- _¡Pero está asustado! _

- _¿Qué te sucede? generalmente no actúas así _–Drigger sintió como un gran espasmo de dolor recorrió a Rei por el cuerpo- _¿qué haces¡regresa! _

>> Normal Pov

- Se está acumulando mucha energía, no sé que tipo es –informó uno de los hombres de bata- sin embargo todos los niveles están estables, su ritmo cardiaco está algo acelerado, pero todo lo demás es estable

Ante un espasmo de dolor en Rei todo se volvió una locura, los bolsillos de Kai brillaron y una luz verde relampagueó por el lugar mientras un tigre blanco se materializaba delante de él y hacía mil pedazos el tubo de inspección.- seguida de esta luz una roja le acompañó y un majestuoso fénix rojo levantó el vuelo impactándose igualmente contra todo. Una intensa onda de energía expansiva mandó a Kai varios metros hacia atrás mientras toda la energía se acumulaba en Drigger y Rei

- ¡KYAAAAAA! –fueron dos gritos que retumbaron en todo el lugar y luego todo se detuvo.

Cuando Kai se incorporó un poco tenía a su abuelo justo encima ayudándole a recuperar la compostura, se detuvo un poco su adolorida cabeza mientras recordaba que había sucedido...

"¡Rei!" Corrió hacia el lugar de la explosión, algo del líquido verde se había evaporado y había algo de neblina que lentamente se disipaba, lo extraño es que dónde se suponía debería estar Rei había tres figuras que lentamente se diferenciaban. Kai estaba simplemente atónito, Rei estaba en el suelo aturdido tosiendo ligeramente, pero bien.- a su izquierda en brazos de un joven de largo cabello blanco y ojos escarlata había otro más, un chico peliverde. Sin pensarlo un segundo más corrió hacia donde su Rei se encontraba y le quiso ayudar a incorporarse pero tan pronto puso una mano sobre él un choque eléctrico se lo impidió "Oh cielos..." se escuchó la grave voz del joven de cabello blanco, Kai le encaró y ambos pares de ojos se conectaron. Kai cayó en un asombro total mientras su boca se abría y se cerraba sin poder soltar esa palabra que en su garganta se había atorado, el extraño joven movió afirmativamente su cabeza sin desprender su seria mirada de la de Kai, en ese momento la garganta del ruso se desatascó pudiendo afirmar: "Dranzer"

- ¡Kai, Kai por dios!. ¿que pasó? –se acercó el taheño a auxiliar a su amigo seguido de Bryan mientras miraban atónitos al par de extraños que también yacían en el suelo-.

- ¿K-Kai? –se escuchó la débil voz de Rei mientras se incorporaba, una vez más el peliazul quiso ayudarle pero de nuevo fue repelido por una onda de voltaje tan pronto colocó una mano sobre el chino-

- Absorbió los poderes de Drigger –comentó el joven extraño-

- ¿Qué demonios? –preguntó Bryan-

El otro joven inconsciente comenzó a despertar y a mirar todo a su alrededor, sus ojos eran de un dorado perfecto, que al segundo de conectarse con el ámbar de los de Rei hicieron el mismo sonido ahogado "por los dioses... ¿Drigger?"

- ¿Cómo que Drigger? –preguntó el taheño

- ¡Están todos bien? –entró en escena el abuelo de Kai mientras miraba con desdeño al par de jóvenes extraños- quiero una explicación ¡ahora!

- Sí señor –dijo el jefe de laboratorio- en un segundo –por unos instantes solo se escuchó el tipear en las computadoras y el sonido de alguna impresión- según los datos parece ser que una fuerza externa desconocida alteró la trasmigración, parece ser que ambas energías se combinaron.

- ¡Eso no me dice nada!

- ¡Oh santo cielo! –se escuchó la voz del peliverde, mientras ambos se ponían de pié-

- Eres un tigre tonto –le dijo el otro- te dije que te quedaras quieto, pero no... tenías que salir al rescate de tu amo ¡te dije que Kai podría con ello!

- Lo-lo siento

- Eso no va a arreglar nada Drigger ¡míranos! Yo no recuerdo haber querido trasmigrar en humano, sabes lo mucho que eso me molesta, Tal vez Dragoon lo encuentre muy divertido, pero yo lo de-tes-to.

- Sí pero... –no pudo decir más, se desvaneció y hubiera golpeado el suelo si no hubiera sido porque el otro le atrapaba cuidadosamente en sus brazos.

- Eres un tonto –dijo en un tono de preocupación que se parecía mucho al que Kai usaba para con Rei- has perdido tus poderes, Rei-kot los absorbió y hasta que los pueda controlar nadie podrá acercársele y tú estarás débil-

- ¡Qué? –gritaron Kai y Rei-

- A ver si entendí –comenzó Bryan- tú eres Drigger –apuntó al peliverde quién asintió- por lo tanto... tu eres... ¿Dranzer? –asintió también- ¿y Rei absorbió los poderes de Drigger? –asintieron de nuevo- oh cielos

- Abuelo... tenemos un problema –apuntó Kai lo obvio mientras todos se miraban desconcertados sin saber exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo en realidad-.

* * *

¿Y bien? Qué opinan? Creen que fue demasiado lo de Drigger y Danzer? Por favor díganme y veré la forma de arreglarlo

muchas, muchas gracias por el rev:

Auras Hayumi: por supuesto que no voy a dejar a Rei solito, nunca! Bueno aquí tienes la actualización espero te guste

Konoto-chan: jajaja bueno en realidad sabías que un gato cree que le perteneces? Realmente siente una dependencia hacia ti pero sin duda eres parte de su propiedad y se pondrá celoso si otro gato se te hacerca jajaja serán muy tiernos pero recuerden, tienen su lado territorial como Rei bien lo va a dejar en claro –risa maléfica aquí- gracias por tu Rev.

Ashayan Anik: yo soy la que debe pedir perdón por la tardanza jeje, aquí tienes algo de las bestias bit ¿no se te hace muy exagerado? Bueno te cuidas y gracias sabes que me gustan mucho tus ánimos!

Rika no miko: claro! Que viva el KaixRei son lo máximo, siento la tardanza, perdón, espero sigas leyendo.

Ginny –flor de Cerezo-: a mí también se me hizo divertidísimo imaginarme así a Voltaire, detrás de ese talante frío que tiene hay un señor muy gracioso ¿no crees? Muchas gracias por tú rev, en verdad significa mucho para mua

Galy: hay mujer que voy a hacer contigo? Me voy a poner en huelga yo si no actualizas tú eh? Bueno, espero también te guste este capítulo y muchísimas gracias por actualizar... te leo luego ¿eh?

SPASIVO!


	4. Chapter 4

Lo sé, Lo sé debí actualizar primero "I just wanna live" pero no tengo inspiración para ese fic Y.Y prostite! mientras disfruten del cuarto cap de esta cosa

* * *

Capítulo IV

* * *

Rei se miraba en el espejo sin cesar, ahora tenía una cola ¡una cola! Nadie había reparado en ello, cómo sus bestias bit habían aparecido de la nada, nadie atendió el nuevo apéndice que Rei movía de un lado para el otro sin cesar, sólo hasta que él y Kai se encontraron a solas Kai notó el bamboleo de algo que iba y venía de atrás de Rei, al principio el chino se había molestado muchísimo ya que Kai se había puesto algo rojo al intentar contener la risa que le causaba ese asunto... tomó su nueva colita en sus manos, eran del mismo color que sus recién adquiridas orejas, de un blanco brillante, sin embargo en la puntita era de color negro, no podía negar que era bastante suave y el menear su nueva parte del cuerpo le traía cierta tranquilidad, no sabía ni porqué, pero era bastante relajante...

- Kai soy un fenómeno –dijo desconsolado-

- Por supuesto que no solo es temporal kotënok, todo estará bien. Será mejor que vaya a ver porque nuestras bestias bit tardan tanto

- De acuerdo, te veo abajo llamaré a Lee

- para que venga...

* * *

Un par de jóvenes se cambiaban en una de las alcobas de la enorme mansión Hiwatari ya que andar desnudos no era algo que los humanos consideraran muy agradable.- Eran dos chicos, uno peliblanco de ojos escarlata un poco más cristalinos que los de Kai y lo que los diferenciaban era que su pupilas era del mismo tono solo que más oscuro; su piel era de un tono apiñonado apenas perceptible, se vistió una playera ajustada roja y unos pantalones blancos que seguramente Kai jamás había usado. cuando terminó ató su cabello en una coleta que le llegaba a los omoplatos, dejó caer varios mechones blancos sobre su rostro y se encontró listo. El otro chico era peliverde de cabello corto más bien, con los ojos dorados; se vestía una delas ropas chinas de Rei que igual no solía usar, una camisa china de filo verde que se perdía en su nívea piel y unos pantalones blancos. Esos chicos eran las poderosas bestias bit Drigger y Dranzer.

- ¿Porqué ahora que transmigramos lo hicimos sin ropa? –preguntó Drigger-

- No lo sé, supongo que esta vez algo fue diferente, además, hace milenios que no lo hacía, y recuerdo que aunque mi cuerpo fuera el de un humano aún me sentía como un fénix, esa transformación era mera ilusión, esta es real –terminó el ojiescarlata dándose un fuerte pellizco en el brazo izquierdo, giró para encarar a Drigger y lo encontró con una mano buscando apoyo en la pared- en verdad que eres un tonto ahora me vas a tener preocupado, hasta que te acostumbres a no tener tus poderes te vas a sentir débil-

- Lo siento –dijo casi murmurando-

Dranzer suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros derrotado, dio un par de pasos hasta alcanzar a Drigger y lo abrazó protector escuchando de inmediato una risilla

- Es gracioso de esta forma, tal vez no se tan malo después de todo, he visto que Rei se divierte mucho –terminó con un malicioso tono-

- Hum... pues yo no le veo lo "gracioso" no me gusta verme como un ser humano –y frunció el ceño-

- Veamos... ¿cómo era?. ¡ah sí! –dijo y se lanzó a besar a Dranzer, quién al sentir al otro chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿qué rayos? Luego comenzó a sentir como los labios de Drigger que estaban sobre los suyos se movían cerrándose lo que le pareció una sensación bastante agradable, así que cedió a ella y cerró sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del peliverde, de un momento a otro sintió algo tibio contra sus labios ¿su lengua acaso?. ¿qué demo-? No terminó de pensar cuando ya tenía aquella húmeda lengua en el interior de su propia boca lo que no le dejó más remedio que ceder ante la ya –muy- agradable sensación y cerrar los ojos.

Estuvieron un rato más así, era la primera vez que como humanos compartían algo parecido. Drigger siempre había querido probar lo que a su amo le hacía tan feliz y ahora que lo estaba practicando con Dranzer entendía porqué Rei siempre estaba esperando un momento en el que pudiera estar a solas con Kai.

Estaban bastante entretenidos en aquello cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso...

- ¿Porqué tardan ta...? –era Kai quién se había quedado sin palabras al presenciar semejante escena ¿su bestia bit y la de Rei? Eso sí que era extraño, convenientemente extraño...

Se separaron al momento. Drigger bajó su vista al suelo mientras la de Dranzer se perdió en punto de la habitación, ambos con un pequeño tono rosáceo en las mejillas, era muy gracioso porque mientras Drigger tenía una mirada entremezclada de alegría y vergüenza, Dranzer intentaba mantener su semblante serio, justo como Kai... y por supuesto que el soviético se dio cuenta de esto así que solo dejó salir una ínfima risilla divertida para ingresar a la habitación.

- Ya vamos –dijo Dranzer al recuperar el temple y pasó junto a Kai, lo que dejaba a la visa que era un poco más alto que el ruso, tras él iba Drigger, él era casi de la misma estatura que su Rei-

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó el tigre-

- Todos los científicos de Bio-Volt están trabajando en ello, pero por ahora hay que ver la forma en que los médicos puedan acercarse a él; parece un pararrayos humano.

- Eso es lo que Rei absorbió de mi poder, si no tienen cuidado puede electrocutar a alguien, será mejor que le enseñe como puede controlarlo, no creo que sea difícil, no por nada él es mi amo –dijo con un tono orgulloso-

- Hn. Bien. –terminó el ruso y se encaminaron a la estancia dónde todos estaban, y todos es –todos-

* * *

- ¡Wow!. ¿Así que ustedes son Drigger y Dranzer?. ¡Increíble! –saltaba de emoción el rubio americano.

- ¡Vaya esto es genial!

- ¡Ya cállense los dos! –ordenó el ruso a Max y Tyson-

- Oh vamos señor amargado, esto no es algo que se vea todos los días ¡es genial!

- ¿Te parece genial que Rei no pueda tocar nada sin lanzar rayos!

- Calma Kai, por lo menos eso tiene solución –comentó Rei- lo más importante es averiguar cómo es que los vamos a regresar a que sean Bestias Bit

- Rei-kot tiene razón –apuntó Dranzer- esta forma humana me fastidia.

- La estabas disfrutando hace rato –murmuró Drigger por lo bajo propinándole un juguetón empujón con la cadera-

- Hum... en fin, supongo que para esto necesitamos que Dragoon y Draciel nos ayuden.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron Tyson y Max al unísono-

- ¿Podremos ver a nuestras bestias como humanos!

- No se emocionen tanto, es solo una forma parcial, no completa como la que tenemos ahora –explicó Drigger-

- ¿Tienen sus blades a la mano? –ambos chicos asintieron y sustrajeron sus beyblades de sus respectivos bolsillos-

- Bien, colóquenlos sobre la mesa- y ambos hicieron lo que Dranzer les pidió- ¡A ver par de bobos salgan de una vez!

Todos quedaron expectantes ante lo que pudiera ocurrir.- por un momento nada pasó, pero después de unos instantes una luz tenue comenzó a envolver los bit de poder y conforme más pasaba el tiempo más intensa se hacía este resplandor. De un momento a otro el resplandor cobró forma, dos figuras humanas que lentamente se perfilaban.- cuando la luz desapareció dos figuras humanas más acompañaban al ya de por sí desconcertado grupo...

- ¡Bobo tú!. ¡pajarraco! –dijo un chico que recién dejaba de resplandecer-

- ¡lagartija! –contestó Dranzer-

- ¡avechucho!

- ¡reptil!

- ¡Ya Basta! –medió Drigger- Llevan siglos con esta riña ¿qué no van a madurar?

- ¡Humf! –ambos chicos bufaron y se cruzaron de brazos-

Todos estaban sin palabras, el primer chico le daba por completo la espalda a Dranzer era bastante especial, su piel era blanca, su cabello azul un poco más claro que el del mismo Tyson caía en mechones hasta su espalda, sus ojos eran de un cristalino tono cerúleo.- vestía unos pantalones holgados y una playera color paja. Por un momento solo prestaron atención al chico que parecía ser Dragoon mientras mantenía una riña de miradas con el peliblanco, sólo Max se quedó mirando la otra figura que había en la estancia... "¿Draciel?" la chica –porque era una chica- que estaba junto a Dragoon se llevó ambas manos al rostro totalmente apenada. Todos en ese momento dirigieron su atención a ella. Era una chica de largo cabello púrpura con una diadema lila, un largo vestido del mismo color que su cabello le llegaba a las espinillas donde dejaba ver las mallas blancas que llevaba y al final unos zapatos negros, todo lo demás que adornaba su atuendo era una flor en la cintura de color plata.

- Oh vamos Draciel dejemos de lado ese comportamiento infantil –apuntó Dragoon-

- Mira quién lo dice... –respondió Dranzer con sarcasmo-

- ¡Hi! que bueno conocerte –saludó Max en un tono dulce a la chica quién levantó un poco el rostro y abrió un poco sus dedos para poder ver a través de ellos; Miró con sus grandes ojos plata a Max y un tremendo rubor le pintó su blanca piel volviendo a ocultarse tras sus manos y moviendo negativamente la cabeza-

- ¿Qué tienes¿Tú siempre dijiste que te encantaría conocer a tu amo!

- ¡Tú cállate cómo dices esas cosas! –dijo al fin gritándole en el rostro a Dragoon-

- Oh veo que sí hablas –rió Max mientras la chica le daba la espalda y volvía a esconder su rostro en el hombro de Dragoon-

Max se acercó y esperó a que ella le hiciera caso, al momento que se volvió le regaló una dulce sonrisa y le ofreció la mano.- Draciel lo pensó un poco pero después una enorme sonrisa se mostró en sus labios y tomó la mano de Max bastante feliz, y después se lanzó a abrazarlo efusivamente a lo que el pequeño rubio solo rió; sin embargo había que ver los rostros de Dragoon y Tyson que parecían algo molestos... (tenían más o menos esta cara: -.- jijiji)

Una vez que el bombardeo de preguntas inevitable de Tyson llegó a su fin el grupo pudo concentrarse en el problema que tenían Kai y Rei... Todo estaba mal, la fiesta sería en dos días y Rei estaba llegando a una parte difícil de su "temporada de calor" sumándole que ahora tenia electricidad capaz de tostar a cualquiera...

Era muy obvio que Drigger tenía que enseñarle a controlar aquellos poderes o ver el modo de regresárselos.

- ¡No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando! –gimoteó Rei con ojos cristalinos, casi parecía que fuera a llorar y eso no era algo que hiciera frente a un montón de gente-

- Calma Rei-sama seguro encontraremos la forma ¿te parece si vamos al cuarto de beyblade? de seguro ahí podremos practicar la forma en que tienes que controlar mi poder –animó el peliverde obteniendo un asentimiento-

- Eso es, entre más pronto mejor, no quiero que andes por ahí desmayándote –comentó Dranzer a lo que Kai también afirmó-

* * *

Todos estaban en silencio a una distancia prudente de Rei y Drigger, ambos se miraban con determinación, Rei esperando las instrucciones y Drigger buscando la mejor forma de expresarse "¿Listo Rei-sama?" el chino asintió "Bien, todo saldrá bien ya lo verás"

En ese momento Drigger posó su mano en el hombro de Rei en señal de apoyo, lo que no pensó fue que el cuerpo de Rei comenzó a lanzar Rayos y una fuerza dejó la mano de Drigger pegada al hombro de Rei. La fuerza era tal que ambos chicos no pudieron hacer más que gritar ante el evento tan inesperado. Además, el grupo que los observaba tuvo que cubrirse los ojos ya que la luz que de ellos emanaba les había lastimado en primera instancia los ojos.

Lentamente la luz fue desvaneciéndose y tanto Dranzer como Kai dieron un paso al frente totalmente preocupados, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la cantidad de luz normal pudieron divisar que ambos chicos se encontraban ahí de pié a la mitad del salón en la misma posición. Tanto Drigger como Rei parpadearon sin saber muy bien qué había pasado, luego el semblante de Drigger se tornó serio, tanto que los sentidos del fénix se pusieron alerta, lentamente el peliverde se dio la vuelta y miró largo rato a su chico.

" Creo que regresaron mis poderes jeje" dijo tan fresco y colocando una mano tras su cabeza mientras todos hacían un sonido de incredulidad ante el momento de tensión que el Tigre les había echo pasar sin embargo, Kai sí se adelantó justo para detener en sus brazos a Rei que se desplomaba y hubiera golpeado el suelo de no haber sido por el soviético.

- Estará bien, le pasó lo mismo que a Drigger cuando perdió sus poderes –aclaró Dranzer-

- Eso imagino, lo llevaré a nuestra habitación, supongo que ya ha sido suficiente por el día de hoy-

- Si esta bien.

- Le pediré a alguien que les asigne una habitación

- Este.. em... ¿Kai-sama? –resonó dubitativa la voz de Drigger- ¿sí podría ser la misma para Dranzer y para mí, verdad? –preguntó con un ligero tono carmín en sus blancas mejillas, tono que Dranzer secundó-

- Claro no hay problema ¿ustedes también? –preguntó refiriéndose a Draciel y Dragoon, la chica inmediatamente bajó la vista apenada-

- No hay problema, nosotros podemos regresar a nuestros Bit en cualquier momento

- ¡Oh vamos quédense!. ¿verdad Tyson que se queden?

- Es cierto¿no pueden acompañarnos a la fiesta? –los invitó-

- ¡Claro!. ¡Nunca he estado en una fiesta de humanos suena divertido!. ¿No es así Draciel? –la chica solo asintió apenada-

- Bien.

Kai salió de la habitación con un Rei bastante aturdido pero ya recuperándose

* * *

- Cielos Kai, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, este va a ser un aniversario que no olvidaremos ¿verdad? –dijo sonriéndole de la manera que solo a Kai le hacía; se miraba sin cesar en el espejo contemplando sus orejas y su cola aún sin acostumbrarse al reflejo-

- Pero todo estará bien Rei-ushka ya verás – lo abrazó por la espalda y recargó su mentón en el hombro del pelinegro, ambos miraron encantados su reflejo, juntos, no importaba lo que pasara estarían juntos. Kai le dio un beso en la mejilla- Mi abuelo sigue en el laboratorio así que la comida no tiene que ser a la hora de siempre ¿quieres hacer algo?

Rei se giró en los brazos del ruso con una sonrisa pretenciosa que Kai interpretó muy bien, lo que causó que abriera sus ojos escarlata en señal sorprendida, jamás hubiera pensado que Rei quisiera hacerlo en momentos como esos, aunque pensándolo bien, aquella imagen de Rei más felina de lo normal era cautivante.

El chino pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kai y comenzó a besarlo de manera frenética, empujándole para que caminara hacia la cama, una vez ahí lo empujó aún con más fuerza haciendo que Kai cayera de espalda en el mullido colchón ¡vaya que Rei estaba tomando mucho de la iniciativa! Se sentó a horcajadas en el ruso y comenzó a besar sus labios de nuevo entremezclando una que otra mordida. Sus manos en tanto estaban ocupadas desabrochando el cinturón del peliazul...

"Rei vas muy rap-humf!" no pudo ni terminar la frase ya que el momento en que habló Rei introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de Kai, bien eso ya se salía de lo normal, generalmente Rei no era tan impaciente, sin embargo Kai no se iba a hacer tanto del rogar así que también comenzó a desabrochar la camisa china, desesperándose al final y rompiendo la última.- Rei se incorporó un poco para sacarse la prenda estorbosa y continuar con lo que hacía.- hizo viajar sus uñas por los costados de Kai, acción que hizo notar al ruso que estaban más largas de lo normal, tomó una de las manos de Rei con las suyas y con algo de esfuerzo la dirigió a su campo visual, en efectivo, las uñas de Rei estaban bastante crecidas y algo curveadas "_oh cielos" _ pensó aún con Rei pegado a sus labios sin embargó Rei se soltó del agarre y regresó sus manos al costado de Kai donde asieron el borde del pantalón de este llevándolo hacia abajo. En verdad Kai estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de este Rei salvaje, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de tener muchos pensamientos ya que el chino había sujetado con firmeza su cadera y comenzaba a moverse sobre su regazo, haciéndole soltar un gemido a él y algo más parecido a un rugido o al menos algo no muy humano a Rei. Kai ahora se encargaba del nudo de la cinta que sujetaba los pantalones del chino, pero era algo difícil si Rei no paraba de moverse así...

Estaban haciendo mucho ruido; al principio esto preocupó al ruso pero ya estaba tan perdido en sus sensaciones que poco le importó, o al menos hasta que alguien tocando la puerta le hizo detenerse.

Rei dirigió su mirada a la puerta con una mirada bastante terrorífica, sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus colmillos se mostraban.- de un solo salto se levantó de Kai y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y de un salto derribó al que había osado interrumpirlo

"¡KYAAAAA!. ¡Qué te pasa Rei acaso estás loco!" Había sido Tyson quién no había reparado en subir las escaleras corriendo y sin –escuchar- adecuadamente tocó a la alcoba de Kai y Rei.

Kai se vistió como pudo y salió para ver que en verdad Rei tenía la intención de lastimar al nipón, no era que el gordo le cayera de maravilla, pero tampoco quería que su Rei lo lastimara, sin embargo al irlos a separar una sombra pasó junto a él a gran velocidad... Era Lee que se dirigía hacia Rei y sin dudarlo le propinó un recio golpe en la mejilla.- lo que mandó al pelinegro lejos de Tyson. Inmediatamente después se arrodilló

- ¿Rei estás bien?

- ¿Eh? Sí ¿qué...?. ¡oh cielos!. ¡Tyson lo siento mucho amigo! –dijo y le ayudó al moreno a levantarse-

- ¿Qué acaso te volviste loco? Yo solo venía a avisarte que Lee había llegado.

- En serio, lo siento.

- Esta bien viejo... –dijo al fin-

- Es parte de 'el calor' de Rei –aclaró Lee-

- Me lo supuse –Terminó Kai-

- No creerás lo que pasó Lee, tenemos más problemas de los que podemos pensar.

Y en ese momento llegaron todos los demás a causa del grito que Tyson había dado. Lee y Mariah, quién taimen se encontraba ahí, se quedaron mirando algo extrañados al blanco peliverde y sus ojos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar al sentir el poder que de este emanaba

- ¡Drigger!

* * *

Aquí les traigo el sig cap Gracias por los Revs¿no les pareció adorable Draciel O?

Kakira Tsukikawa: TT espero no haya sido demasiada la demora ¿tu que crees? muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero este cap también sea de tu agrado!

Galy: Okas ya lo pagarás XD no te creas... ¡gracias por el rev! oye a ver cuando nos vemos en el mess tengo algo que comentarte ¿vale? espero este cap también sea de tu agrado!

Konoto-chan: y Rei se está poniendo bastante territorial ¿no lo crees? XD en fin gracias por tu rev y espero este cap tmb sea de tu agrado

KuMiko: oye podrías pasarme esa imagen? P gracias por tus comentarios y espero te guste este capi también, chao!

NeKot: bueno ya nos econtramos en el mess (primero cometí un error que aún quiero colgarme de un arbol Y.Y) pero gracias por tu comentario, y como vez Rei ya tiene su colita ¿no es kawaii? - XD en verdad ver a Dranzer impacató mas a Kai de lo que todos creen jijiji -risa maléfica- ya verán lo que tengo para eso XD por esta razón no se echó al primero que se le hubiera puesto enfrente -que tal vez sí hubiera sido Ty-chan XD- espero te guste este Cap!

Rika no miko: me encantan los revs largos son mi mayor alegría! en fin ya verás que Rei es más territorial que otra cosa XD además... bueno es sorpresa ¡Gracias por tu rev! y espero te guste este cap igual

Auras Hayumi: lemmon! aquí tuve un intento P no me linchen! prometo hacer uno y a mi también me gustan las historias con lemmon no te preocupes P ¡gracias por tu rev¡poka!

Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-: a mí también me gustó mucho esa escena es que como Rei tiene las hormonas y todo alborotado va a ser algo extremista por un rato XD shiiii! a mi tmb me encantó el momento Kodak! en verdad Voltaire me cae súper, súper! y se nota que son abuelo y nieto ¿vdd? XD >/ me halagas con tus comentarios ¡gracias! espero tmb te guste este capi

NOS VEMOS PRONTO


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno niños aquí les traigo el patético cap cinco lo iba a subir ayer pero por alguna razón f.f no me dejó...

* * *

Capítulo V 

Lee había llegado al límite de la serenidad, tenía más problemas de los que podía contar: para empezar un amigo a punto de transformarse en un felino salvaje y por otro lado unas bestias bit transmigradas que no le importarían tanto si una de esas no fuera Drigger... y regresando a lo del tigre salvaje en verdad le preocupaba mucho lo que Rei hacía, en verdad nunca se imaginó que tendría que lidiar con que Rei fuera capaz de lastimar personas.

- En pocas palabras no han conseguido nada que ayude a Rei ¿y según ustedes la herbología china no tiene comparación? –reprochó Kai-

- ¡Hacemos lo que podemos!

- Calma Mariah ya veremos lo que se puede hacer

- Pero la fiesta es esta tarde los demás beyluchadores no deben tardar en llegar –hizo notar Tala-

- No creo que eso sea un problema –afirmó Rei- en todo caso diremos que estoy a mitad de un ritual de los White Tiger

- ¿Y en cuanto a Drigger y Dranzer? –hizo notar Bryan-

- Pues... son amigos míos ¿que te parece?

- ¡Oh perfecto! –exclamó Kai con sarcasmo- se verá muy interesante llamarlos "Drigger" y "Dranzer"

- No seas teatral, en mi aldea el nombre real de Drigger es Byakko y el de Dranzer Suzaku

- ¿Dranzer tiene otro nombre?

- Las cuatro bestias sagradas es una gran leyenda Kai, claro que no todos la conocen, solo los que como, miembro de los White Tiger o personas que se han dedicado a estudiar el beyblade desde el punto de vista de nuestra cultura lo saben.

- Yo ya había escuchado que me nombraran de ese modo –comentó Dranzer-

- Bien pues será mejor que todos lo sepan ¡escuchaste Tyson! Son Byakko y Suzaku... pensándolo mejor no digas nada en toda la tarde o lo echarás a perder

- ¡Oye!. ¡Puedo perfectamente ser prudente!. ¿Cierto Dragoon?

- Es cierto –dijo Max- no tienes nombres para Draciel y Dragoon que estarán presentes

- Genbu y Seiryou respectivamente –contestó Rei-

- Eh.. yo... eh... ¿Max-sama? –habló la tímida voz de Draciel- yo... bueno...

- Lo que Draciel quiere decir es que todos ya habíamos escuchado esos nombres, yo personalmente le digo "Bu" a Draciel.

- ¡Perfecto!

* * *

Y tal como estaba planeado la fiesta comenzó a las cinco en punto en la mansión Hiwatari. Todos los beyluchadores que conocieron alguna vez estaban ahí, e incluso gente no conocida, todos aquellos que tuvieran que ver algo con el beyblade estaban ahí, lo gracioso era que el motivo de la fiesta era conocido solo por unos cuantos, los Blitzkrieg boys, los White Tiger, los All Stars y por supuesto el Sr. Dickenson y los más allegados a los chicos que los felicitaron.

La fiesta iba sin más todos disfrutando y bailando, en verdad no muchos se detuvieron a preguntar el porqué de la apariencia de Rei es decir, todos los beybladers siempre son algo excéntricos así que el plan siguió sin ninguna dificultad salvo tal vez el incidente de la chica que estaba platicando o el termino correcto sería coqueteando con Dranzer lo que por supuesto a Drigger no le pareció en lo más mínimo...

- Suzaku ¿te importaría venir un segundo? –dijo el peliverde ya bastante molesto

- ¿Te importa? –comentó la chica- estamos platicando

- Yo más bien creo que te le estas aventando

- ¿Y tú quién eres para hablarme de ese modo?

- Alguien que se molestará si no te vas

- Byakko... –advirtió el peliblanco con advertencia-

- ¡No!. ¡Nada de Byakko! –y Drigger se aventó a abrazarlo posesivamente-

En verdad eso no era nada del otro mundo Drigger es del carácter protector así que era una conducta normal en él, y sumándole un poco de celos el resultado era la pequeña "escena" que estaba haciendo. De no ser porque estaba influenciando en Rei en verdad no hubiera pasado a mayores, lo malo es que sí lo estaba haciendo...

- ¿Rei que te pasa? –preguntó Kai algo preocupado al notar como Rei se sostenía de una de las mesas de bocadillos respirando agitadamente –Rei... ¡Rei!

- ¿Qué le sucede Kai? –preguntó Tala que también estaba en ese momento ahí-

- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Qué horror no me digas que eres de esos raros que les gustan los hombres!

- ¿Y tú no me digas que eres de esas raras que se ofrecen a todos

- ¿Qué me dijiste?

- ¡Lo que oíste! –y los ojos de Drigger brillaron peligrosamente con un aire eléctrico-

- ¡Byakko!

- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Rei? –insistió Kai pero lo único que obtuvo fue que Rei mostrara sus colmillos de manera amenazante y listo para lastimar al que osara incomodarlo aunque fuese un poco.

- Esto no es normal Kai

- Tala trae a Lee...

- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Si lo son!. ¡Son de esos chicos, que desperdicio, no valen la pena! –y ante tal comentario Drigger lanzó una pequeña carga estática que la chica al tocar otra cosa se llevó un buen toque eléctrico, sin embargo no pasó a mayores, pero en el justo momento que el momento que la ira de Drigger llegó a su máximo al otro lado del salón...

- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien... –dijo Tala y en el momento en que puso una mano en el hombro de Kai algo dentro de Rei se movió con ira incontrolable y sin pensarlo lanzó un zarpazo con claro objetivo el rostro de Tala, quién solo se quedó mirando...

Todo había pasado muy rápido y para cuando Rei pudo tomar control de su cuerpo se encontró con que había estado dándole rienda suelta a sus instintos. A un lado suyo, Kai lo miraba atónito y Rei se asustó, en serio se asustó, frente tenía a Bryan con el rostro hacia un lado con cuatro profundos arañazos marcados a lo largo de la cara.- en el último momento se había puesto entre Tala y Rei y había recibido el zarpazo.

- ¡Dioses!. ¡Bryan, lo siento, lo siento mucho!. ¡Estás bien? –el ruso se llevó un par de dedos al rostro y se entintaron con un poco de carmín.

- Bueno menos mal que no vivo de mi rostro. ¡hey! hasta tal vez se vean bien al rato

- Perdóname, no fue intencional –y se volvió hacia Tala que aún no creía lo cerca que estuvo- en verdad Tala no fue intencional –y bajó la vista-

- E-esta bien vamos Bry, te curo esas heridas

- Perdón...

- Esta bien kot, no hay problema –reparó el ruso más alto- además ya estamos a mano ¿niet? –la cara de confusión de Rei no se hizo esperar- ya sabes por aquella vez que nos enfrentamos hace cuatro años

- Oh...

- Pues a mí me parece que unos rasguñitos no se comparan al hospital –comentó Kai-

- ¡Kai!

- ¿Tú estas bien Kot? –preguntó el taheño-

- S-si si estoy bien

- Bien –dijeron y se alejaron de la mesa de bocadillos-

- ¿Quieres que de por terminada la fiesta? –preguntó Kai al sentir como Rei ocultaba el rostro en su cuello

- No, no, esta bien, estoy bien...

- ¿Seguro? No te ves muy bien que digamos

- solo fue un momento te lo aseguro –e intentó dibujar una sonrisa que satisficiera a su ruso-

* * *

La fiesta, para los invitados, pasó como todas las otras reuniones de beyblade, así que la mayoría regresaría a sus respectivos hoteles y seguramente partirían por la mañana.

- Cielos Rei¿seguro no quieres que Emily y yo te hagamos un estudio?

- En verdad no, pero muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento Judy

- Además dudo que pudieran hacer algo, no tienen idea de lo que es ser un Neko-jin –aseguró Mariah-

- Oh, y de seguro con sus "remedios caseros" se las han de arreglar muy bien en esa aldea de ustedes ¿no es cierto? –respondió Emily con sarcasmo-

- Pues te aseguro que tenemos remedios que tu muy llamada "ciencia" no podría ni explicar y cosas que ni siquiera te imaginas

- El que tú no las entiendas y las veas como mágicas no significa que alguien con la suficiente capacidad mental entienda su principio perfectamente basado en las leyes matemáticas –reiteró orgullosa-

- Pues...

- ¡Basta! –medió Rei- en verdad eso no ayuda en nada ¿saben? –las chicas se miraron con un poco de desagrado y se voltearon en direcciones opuestas-

- Será mejor que ya nos marchemos, Maxie partimos mañana ¿nos acompañarás al aeropuerto?

- Claro mamá

Y así entre despedidas la mansión quedó tan callada como siempre, al menos tan callada como podría estar teniendo al equipo completo de los G-revolution en ella. Rei en verdad se sentía extremadamente cansado, tanto que solo atinó a cerrar sus brazos en el cuello de Kai y que este le ayudara a caminar hacia su habitación.

Max y Tyson se retiraron a la habitación que compartían lo mismo que hicieron Drigger y Dranzer, pero antes de retirarse algo en la mente de Lee causaba gran ruido, la fiesta significaba solo una cosa: que la situación estaba por llegar a su máximo exponencial tan pronto amaneciera, así que sin duda estaría parado en ese inmenso portal antes que el mismo repartidor de periódico...

* * *

Dicho y hecho, Lee junto con Mariah se encontraban al pie del portal de la enorme mansión Hiwatari dispuestos a tocar el timbre y algún empleado les abriera la puerta automáticamente cuando escucharon un enorme grito, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se encaramaron al portal y saltaron, apenas habían aterrizado cuando ya estaban corriendo por los jardines y entrando en la casa "literalmente" por una de las ventanas...

- KYAAAAAA!

La escena que ante los ojos de ambos nekojins se presentaba era aterradora, Kai estaba en estado de shock en una esquina con la mirada llena de algo muy parecido al miedo; frente a él un Rei con la expresión más atemorizante que jamás se pudiera ver en el sereno tigre, su cabello suelto le caía por los hombros, su cuerpo estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y en la punta de los dedos sus crecidas uñas estaban entintadas con carmín. Respiraba agitadamente, resollaba, y para rematar su expresión dejaba a la vista sus blancos y amenazadores colmillos.

Tyson estaba tirado un tanto alejado de ellos doliéndose de un brazo y Max arrodillado a su lado, frente a ellos estaban las cuatro bestias bit una un tanto más asustada que la otra, el peliblanco sostenía a Drigger por la cintura mientras este tenía una mano al frente con la palma apuntando hacia Rei y un poco de vapor salía de esta...

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

En ese momento Rei notó la presencia de sus amigos de la infancia, pero los miró con la misma extraña expresión aterradora, tanto Lee como Mariah se esperaban que su amigo se les fuera encima en cualquier momento, pero para su sorpresa se volvió y abrazó a Kai con desesperación. Lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas, con –todas sus fuerzas- Kai se estaba sofocando, intentó alejar a Rei sin alterarlo pero no consiguió resultado alguno...

"Rei.. Rei... lo estás lastimando" se escuchó la voz de Drigger a lo que el pelinegro solo movió su cabeza de lado a lado. El peliverde dejó que una onda eléctrica recorriera su mano con evidente objetivo. "Espera lastimarás a Kai también" le detuvo Dranzer. Ambas bestias bit se miraron por un segundo y luego hacia atrás, más específicamente a Dragoon. "Oh de acuerdo, lo haré" Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Dragoon se colocó en medio de el salón y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar "cuando lo diga todos se tiran al suelo ¿entendido?" todos, incluso los recién llegados nekojin obedecieron "¡Ahora!" y ante esto todo el salón fue cubierto de una ráfaga de viento que mandó a volar todo lo que pesara menos de 50 Kg.

Rei sintió el viento golpearle y salió disparado hacia la pared contraria dejando libre a Kai, momento en el cual Drigger fue a auxiliarlo mientras Dranzer acudía a enfrentar a Rei.- sus ojos brillaron con intenso rojo pero se detuvieron ante la imagen de la pelirrosa moverse rápidamente y apoyándose en sus manos lanzó una patada que dio como objetivo la espalda del pelinegro y lo dejó fuera de combate.

- ¿Kai-sama te encuentras bien? –preguntó Drigger

- H-Hn –asintió-

- ¿Por los dioses qué pasó aquí? –estalló Lee-

- No lo sabemos –contestó Max- bajábamos esta mañana para desayunar, Tyson quería combatir con Kai puesto que la fiesta de anoche le trajo muchos recuerdos, así que tan pronto lo vio bajar por las escaleras lo abrazó para que beybatallara, lo siguiente que vi fue que Rei ya estaba sobre Ty.- Kai intentó alejarlo... y... lo logró... solo que Rei lo acorraló en una esquina con esa expresión de miedo, quise preguntarle algo pero tan solo me miró como si me fuera a matar y fue cuando Drigger y Dranzer aparecieron.

- Le lancé un ataque para ver si recobraba la cordura y entonces fue cuando ustedes entraron –terminó el peliverde-

- Dioses...

- Eh... yo... llevaré a Rei a descansar –dijo Kai y tomó al inconsciente nekojin en sus brazos escaleras arriba...

- Esto está por demás mal Lee –hizo notar Mariah- no me gusta, pero creo que no habrá más remedio que soportar esto y esperar que Rei se recupere, además si lo logra se librará de esto y jamás le sucederá de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "si lo logra"?

- Bueno... recuerden que Rei es un caso muy especial, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que no regrese a estar lúcido... –hubo un incómodo silencio de sorpresa entonces- ¡pero es solo una mínima posibilidad, es despreciable-

- Si hay probabilidad no es despreciable

- Dranzer tiene razón ¿no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer? –preguntó el tigre-

- Nada, todo depende la fuerza de voluntad de Rei

- Al fin un punto a nuestro favor, vamos Ty te curaré eso –y tanto Max como Tyson se perdieron en las escaleras-

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo puede tardar en que Rei regrese a la normalidad?

- Pues... supongo que mañana ya estará mejor, espero que para el fin de la siguiente semana todo, incluyendo cola y orejas, haya desaparecido.

- Bien entonces hay que concentrarse en –nuestro- problema –hizo notar Dranzer-

- Es verdad aún no le hemos puesto la debida atención a eso.

- Será lo siguiente que hagamos, por mientras hay que decirle a Kai que mantenga a Rei encerrado, es lo mejor para él –dijo Lee-

- Auch eso no le va a gustar, jamás le ha gustado estar encerrado.

- Lo se Mariah pero es por el bien de todos incluyéndolo a él así que andando.

Y definitivamente a Rei no fue el único que no le gustó la idea Kai estaba ya bastante molesto con la escena que en la mañana había tenido lugar como para saber que tenía que dejar a su Rei encerrado por dos días sin la posibilidad de acercársele en lo más mínimo, nadie que causara un efecto emocional en él podía acercársele, así que el dilema de enviarle comida había aparecido, todo pensaron que alguien de los interminables empleados de la mansión podrían servir pero ninguno estaría lo suficientemente loco para entrar en "el cuarto de un tigre salvaje" así que la palabra "combatir el fuego con fuego" se le vino a la mente.- ciertamente cualquiera de las bestias bit estaría bien para controlar a Rei pero ¿para que hacer enojar al minino con mandando algo que seguramente le alteraría si bien podía mandar al sádico de Kuznetsov, además así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, si por algún extraño y remoto motivo Kuznetsov lo alteraba pues Rei lo mataba y ya, fin del problema, claro tal vez Tala no estaría muy feliz pero era algo con lo que podía vivir.

TBC...

* * *

¡Siento mucho que sea tan cortito TT! pero en serio no tengo nada de isnpiración y de hacerlo más patético a dejarlo ahí pues preferí dejarlo ahí pero no se preocupen mis otras acutalizaciones están en camino TODAS. en fin espero no sea tan desilusionante nos vemos ¡poka!

ahora con los revs:

Rai Hino: Gracias por tu rev pero como verás mi inspiración está por los suelos, así que yo creo que el lemon será para mis otros fics

Kakira Tsukikawa: Aquí tienes la actualización, espero te guste

Celen Marinaiden :Ya no te he visto niña! TT ¿no es linda Draciel? Y Rei más Salvaje ¡yea! Okas espero podamos vernos pronto ¡chao!

rominadark: Siento no haber actualizado pronto TT gomen y de inspiración estoy bastaaaaante corta pero aún así espero te guste este cap

ariatnawing: Como dije el lemon tal vez lo deje para otra historia, aunque si pondré tal vez algo lime entre Drigger y Dranzer, gracias por tu rev

NeKoT¿no es linda Draciel? Que bueno que te gustó el cap, y ya sabes que io también espero tus acutalizaciones ¿vale, vale¡poka!

Nadryl: Rei siempre ha sido un perver en cuanto a Kai se refiere XD ¿no el linda Draciel? En fin que bueno que te gustó y siento la tardanza

Manzanita Roja: > si me dicen así me da pena! que bueno que te gustó gracias, y nos vemos

Galy: Niña! Que bueno saber de ti! Y claro que me conecto al msn si quieres puedes agregarme, es mi correo (que está en profile) solo que en hotmail, me encantaría saber de ti y del porqué me tienes con el alma en un hilo –tu ya sabes- en fin espero te haya gustado este cap.

KuMiKo: aquí más maltrato al pobre de ty-chan y aún más a mi adorado tigre... en fin oye! Sería genial si me pudieras mandar la imagen muchas gracias

Akire777: Como vez ya pude actualizar, aunque jijiji tu ya tenías la primisa, espero te haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo!

Auras Hayumi¡Gomenasai! Lo del lemon tal vez lo deje pendiente para otro de mis fics, es que no tengo inspiración . aquí tienes y siento la tardanza

Shiroi Tsuki: Aquí tienes la continuación y siento mucho la tardanza

Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-¿no es linda Draciel¿qué te pareció Rei, eh? Aquí tienes el cap y la verdad siento muuuuucho la tardanza ¡poka!

Каеи Юишатари Кон  
Rei es hombre no lo olviden!  
_p.d ¡visiten mi blog! __www.nokaei.es.mn_


End file.
